


Wish I Knew You When I Was Young

by Dandy



Category: Free!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Australia, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-06 17:26:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16837114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dandy/pseuds/Dandy
Summary: One day after school, not long after moving to Australia, Rin meets another little boy. His name is Rei, and he wants nothing to do with him.An AU where Rin and Rei meet in Australia.





	Wish I Knew You When I Was Young

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to tumblr on February 18th, 2016 as part of RinRei Week 3. The prompt was "School."

It had been two whole months in Australia, and while Rin’s English was slowly getting better, he still found it hard to connect with the other kids in his class. Many of them simply didn’t seem to understand him, others found it fun to pick on him, and the rest found him uninteresting. It was disheartening – if there was anything Rin wasn’t used to, it was failing to make friends.

But swim practice was going well. Everyone was so fast, but he could feel himself improving through rigorous training. Soon, he would be just as fast, he was sure of it. He had a plan and a dream to chase, after all. He couldn’t let a little loneliness and homesickness get him down!

Still, a friend would be nice. Russell and Lori asked him how he was doing at school, and if he was making friends, and he’d nod and smile and lie through his teeth. Luckily it was easy while he mostly spoke in broken sentences, but it would be nice not to lie at all.

So when one day he saw another Japanese boy, he wasted no time rushing over to meet him. It was after practice, and the boy was sitting on a bench by the driveway where parents picked their kids up, wearing a tracksuit and reading a book. Rin skidded up to him, casting a shadow over the book, and called out excitedly, “Do you speak Japanese!?”

“Gah!” gasped the boy in surprise, dropping the book in the dirt. He looked down at it in dismay, and Rin quickly stooped to grab it, laughing.

“Ah, sorry, I didn’t mean to startle you.” He picked the book up, flipping through the pages. It was in English, and though Rin couldn’t read all of it, it looked like it was about track and field. “I just wasn’t expecting to see another Japanese student here! Hey, you really speak it right? Huh?” He held the book back out to him.

The boy was staring at him wide-eyed like he’d had trouble keeping up with all that, and for a moment Rin was worried that he really _didn’t_ speak Japanese. But then the boy seemed to gather himself, clearing his throat, his eyes narrowing behind his glasses.

“Yes, I speak it,” he answered, in perfect Japanese, though he had a bit of an accent. Rin wondered how long he’d lived here. “I was born in Tokyo, but we moved here when I was six.”

“When you were six? Wow! I bet your English is _really_ good then!” Rin turned and sat down on the bench next to the boy, slapping him on the back in congratulations. The other boy lurched forward at the smack, quickly reaching up to readjust his glasses. “Say something!”

The boy stared at Rin in disbelief. “ _You… want me to say something in English now_?”

Rin laughed and started thumping his back again. “Hey, that was great! You’re really good!”

“I _did_ say I’ve been here since I was six,” the boy huffed indignantly, scooting down the bench to get away from Rin’s hand. “Now, if you don’t mind-“

“I’ve only been here for two months,” Rin explained, undeterred by the other boy’s attempt at ending the conversation, “so my English isn’t that good yet. But I’ve been practicing- ah!” He cleared his throat. “ _I’m… practicing._ ”

He looked at the other boy, who nodded slowly, and beamed. “Ah, see! Getting better all the time! Hahaha!”

When he looked back, the other boy was another foot down the bench. Rin moved closer.

“By the way, my name’s Rin Matsuoka. _Nice to meet you_!”

He held out a hand, like Russell had taught him. Slowly, the other boy took it, introducing himself in English.

“ _I’m… Rei Ryugazaki. It’s nice to meet you, too._ ”

“Sorry for scaring you before. I was just so excited to see someone else like me.” His smile slipped a little, and he looked down at his knees. “It’s been sorta weird, not having anyone who understands… “

“…I’m sorry.”

Rin shook his head, brightening back up. “Hey, it’s not your fault! But say, do you think you can help me out?”

“Um…” Rei looked unsure. “How?”

“Teach me English!”

“…Do I have a choice?”

Rin laughed, moving close enough to thump Rei’s back again. “You always have a choice!”

“You say that, but I feel like you’re saying I don’t…”

Rin was still laughing when a car pulled up, stopping in front of them. A woman stepped out, smiling at both of them.

“ _Who’s your friend, Rei_?” she asked in English, much more heavily accented than Rei’s. Rin could see the family resemblance – Rei looked a lot like his mom. Pretty eyes and everything.

“This is Rin Matsuoka,” Rei answered in Japanese, for Rin’s benefit, he guessed. “He wants me to teach him English.” That was clearly a correction. Rin pouted a little at being rejected as Rei’s friend.

His mother switched to Japanese, smiling so brightly that the pout left Rin’s face on instinct. “Are you a transfer student, Rin-kun?”

“Yes! I’ve been here for two months! I came because this school has such a great swim team!”

“You came all the way from Japan for the swim team?” asked Rei, looking disgruntled. Rin pouted again.

“Why? What’s wrong with swimming!?”

“It’s just not a beautiful sport, that’s all.”

“Rei,” snapped his mother, and Rei jumped. “Apologize to Rin-kun.”

Rei groaned. “I’m sorry, Rin.”

Rin shrugged. “Make it up to me by teaching me English!”

Rei’s mother cleared her throat expectantly, and Rei nodded.

“Alright. I’ll meet you out here tomorrow.”

* * *

They started to meet every day after practice – swimming for Rin, track for Rei. While waiting for Rei’s mom and Lori or Russell to come get them, Rei taught Rin English. At first, he tried to keep it very businesslike, often shutting down or outright ignoring Rin’s attempts at conversation. But as a few days rolled into a few weeks and then a few months, Rei started to open up more and more. 

Rin learned that he’d started running track in the footsteps of his brother. He learned that Rei wasn’t the fastest, but he was very good at the pole vault. He spent most of his free time studying; physics and fitness were his favorite topics. And he really, _really_ loved things that he deemed “beautiful.”

He was kind of a weird guy, but Rin found himself enjoying his time with Rei.

But the thing he liked most about Rei, he found, was that Rei was _very_ competitive. And he was easy to rile up.

“Race you to that tree,” he said one day, interrupting Rei from his impassioned explanation of prepositions.

“…What?” said Rei, raising an eyebrow. He was no longer startled by Rin’s exuberance and sudden changes of subject.

“Race you to that tree,” Rin repeated simply, standing up and stretching. “It’s a study break.”

“My mom will be here soon. We should go over more of these before-“

“Oh come ooon, Rei! Don’t be so boring.” Rin grinned at him. “ _Unless you’re chicken_.”

That was an English phrase he’d learned to make use of, and it worked as intended. Rei hesitated, then stood up, fishing his sports glasses out of his bag. Rin couldn’t help but chuckle as he put them on.

“Gettin’ _serious_ , huh?”

“If I’m going to race you, I’m going to do it right.”

“It’s just going to make your loss that much more embarrassing.”

Rei laughed at that. “You spend all your time flopping around in the water, while _I_ run track. _You’re_ the one who will come out of this embarrassed!”

“I may be a swimmer, but I run all the time! I used to run to practice every day back in Japan!”

“Then show me what you can do, Rin,” said Rei simply, taking a starting position.

The tree was just over one hundred yards away, at the other end of the practice field they waited near. Rin took his place next to Rei, then counted them off.

“On your mark… get set… _GO_!”

They both ran as fast and hard as they could, going all out, feet pounding on the grass. For over half the race, they were neck and neck, grinning at each other out the corner of their eyes. Rin felt adrenaline flying through him, and a sort of giddiness that he hadn’t felt since he last raced Haru. It wasn’t the same intensity, but a different sort of rush, and it made Rin feel like he was soaring through the air as he strove to keep up with Rei.

But in the end, Rei’s track training pulled him ahead, and he touched the tree’s bark a full two seconds before Rin. Despite his loss, Rin didn’t feel sad or angry – he felt invigorated, and like he wanted to race again, and soon.

“I told you that you would be the one embarrassed,” Rei laughed, though it wasn’t a mean gloat, the smile on his face one of camaraderie and friendly competition rather than petty spite. Rin’s smile matched his, and he laughed freely with Rei.

“I’ll get you next time!”

“In your dreams! Next time, I’ll be even _more_ beautiful!”

“Haha, what does that even mean, you nerd?”

The two walked back to the bench, still laughing and throwing taunts back and forth at each other. Rin flopped down in the grass, gesturing for Rei to join him; after a moment’s hesitation, he did.

“I can’t believe I actually had fun with you today,” Rin joked, nudging Rei’s arm a little. Rei just chuckled.

“I can have plenty of fun, when I’m in the mood for this sort of thing.”

“You should be in the mood more often.”

Rei only hummed at that, and for a while they were quiet. They watched as some butterflies fluttered near, twirling in the air.

“I haven’t had fun like this since I was back in Japan,” Rin admitted suddenly. “Back with my friends there…”

“What were your friends like?” asked Rei, surprising Rin a little. Rei didn’t often ask about Rin’s life in Japan.

“They were pretty great, I guess,” said Rin with a shrug. “My friend Sousuke… we were on the same team for a long time, but then I transferred schools. He’s a really amazing swimmer!” Rin held up his arms, as though he could somehow mime Sousuke’s swimming prowess. “We were like rivals there at the end, but he was always fun to swim against.

“And then there were the guys I swam with before I came here… We swam as a relay team. Me, Makoto, Nagisa, and Haru…” Rin’s smile turned wistful. “They were a great team. I had a lot of fun.”

“You’ve mentioned Haru before.”

“Have I? Haru is the best swimmer I’ve ever seen!”

“You’ve said that before, too.”

Rin pouted, but continued. “When he swims, it’s like watching a bird flying! He practically lives in the water – I mean, really. He’s a pretty weird guy, but no one swims like Haru does. He’s my biggest rival, but also my teammate! Or, he was.”

Rin’s smile fell a little, but he made himself continue. “Makoto is a nice guy, and really good at backstroke. And then there’s Nagisa. He’s really loud and can be annoying sometimes, but he can also be really fun! And his swimming is like… scary.”

“Scary?”

“It’s like his strokes make his arms grow longer.” Rin’s eyes got round. “He could be a monster if he worked hard. But he needs to practice strokes other than the breaststroke.”

Rin’s smile fell further still, until it was a frown. “I keep meaning to write all of them… You know, Nagisa actually got Russell and Lori’s address from my mom, and wrote _me_!”

“He did?”

“Yeah! He wants advice on his butterfly stroke.”

That made Rei perk up. “Butterfly stroke?”

“Yeah.” Rin sat up and moved his arms in demonstration. “It’s where the swimmer moves their arms in a big arc over their head, and then swings them down and sorta flips them? It looks like a butterfly’s wings!”

Rei’s eyes were shining at the thought. “If any swimming stroke could be beautiful, it sounds like that one would be.”

Rin grinned at him. “That’s my best stroke, you know.”

Rei’s expression immediately grew bashful, and he looked away with a pout. “Well… it’s probably _okay_.”

Rin chuckled, flopping back down in the grass. “Come to my next meet. You can watch.”

“Okay. If you respond to your friend’s letter.”

Rin sighed. “But I don’t know what to say. How can I help him from here?”

“Tell him what you know. What you think will help.”

“Hmm…”

The two fell silent for a bit longer. The butterflies were still hanging around, drifting lazily above them.

Rei smiled. “Butterflies are very beautiful… I think if I wanted to move like one, the best way to learn would be to watch them.”

“Heh… that’s pretty good thinking, Rei. Maybe I should tell him that.”

They were quiet again, watching the colorful insects, until it was time to go home.

* * *

Rin wrote Nagisa back, and, true to his word, Rei came to his next meet. 

Rin didn’t win his race, but when he looked up in the stands after, he saw Rei watching him, his eyes shining.

He came up to talk to him after he’d changed, rubbing the back of his head a little in embarrassment.

“Sorry… I guess I didn’t win, huh?”

“It’s fine.” Rei looked equally embarrassed, looking down at his feet. “It’s really I who owes you an apology.”

Rin blinked. “Huh? For what?”

“For what I’ve said about swimming in the past.” Rei was actually _blushing_ , but Rin didn’t feel like teasing him about it. “Watching you swim… that was truly beautiful.”

Rin felt something warm flow through him, and he couldn’t help but blush, too. “Oh… I’m glad you finally saw the light, then,” he said, feeling a little out of breath.

“I guess I did.” Rei still looked bashful, hugging himself with his arms. “Can I come to watch more of your meets?”

“Yeah.” Rin smiled through his blush. “And how about I go to your next track meet.”

Rei smiled back. “I would really like that.”

The two went back to Lori and Russell’s house for a sleepover. Rin was still sad about his lost race, but having Rei around cheered him up. Next time, he thought, he would definitely win.

* * *

But he didn’t win, and that was the problem.

He didn’t win the next race after that, or the next, or the next. As the rest of the year, and the next season, passed, he continued to fall farther behind his teammates.

He tried to stay upbeat, but it was harder and harder to keep his spirits up, and he knew Rei could tell. Rei tried to cheer him up, but it didn’t work.

Over summer break, he went back to Japan to visit his family. He raced Haru. And he lost.

He went back to Australia. He started avoiding Rei.

As he entered high school, he quit the team.

* * *

“Rin!” 

Rin flinched, but didn’t stop walking. He knew that voice, and it was the last person he wanted to see.

“ _Rin_!”

Footsteps, running to catch up. Rin wanted to run away, but he also didn’t want to. There was something inside of him that wanted Rei to catch up.

And catch up Rei did.

“Rin!” Rei snapped, grabbing Rin by the wrist and giving his arm a sharp tug. Rin let it spin him around, narrowing his eyes to challenge Rei.

“What the hell are you doing?”

“What are _you_ doing!?” Rei snapped back, and his voice was full of anger. It made Rin tense up. “You haven’t talked to me in months!”

“High schoolers don’t talk to little kids,” Rin said simply, yanking to get his arm back. Rei surrendered it, but didn’t back down.

“That’s the most nonsensical thing I’ve ever heard. I’m not even a year younger than you.” Rin tried to turn away, but Rei quick stepped to get in front of him. “What is going on, Rin? You don’t talk to me, and now I hear you didn’t join the high school team?”

“Why would I do that? I hate swimming,” Rin spat, and the words tasted like ash in his mouth.

Rei gritted his teeth. “What are you saying? Swimming is all you ever talk about.”

“Maybe in the past,” said Rin dismissively, trying to push past Rei again, but Rei stood his ground.

“Is that really it? You’ve given up? Just because you lost a few races?”

Something inside of Rin snapped.

“A _few_ races?” he growled, reaching out and grabbing Rei by the collar. Without thinking, he pushed Rei back, slamming him into a tree. He didn’t even spare a thought to his friend’s wellbeing, too absorbed in his incoming tirade.

“A _few_ races!?” he repeated, spitting in Rei’s face. Rei didn’t so much as flinch. “I haven’t won a single race worth anything since I got here! Don’t you get it, Rei? This is it! This is the best I’ll ever be! I’ll never be good enough to go to the Olympics! Do you hear me? I _failed_!”

He was expecting Rei to back down, but was surprised when Rei’s hands suddenly grabbed the front of his shirt, shoving _him_ back now, pushing Rin back two steps to give himself room from the tree.

“How do you know you’ll never make it to the Olympics? You’re giving up before you even tried!”

“I _have_ been trying, you asshole!” Rin screamed, pushing him.

“You’ve given up! I think you gave up a long time ago!” Rei shoved back.

“I tried, and I failed! Why can’t you just accept that!?” Another shove.

“Your times were improving! I saw them!” Shove.

Rin broke their rhythm to grab Rei again instead of shoving him this time. “It wasn’t enough! Do you know what it’s like? To try your hardest and have to watch everyone around you surpassing you!? To know that this is the best you will ever be!?”

“I do!” Rei snapped, and he sounded so sure of himself that Rin actually let go of him, stunned. “I do know, Rin.”

Rin shook his head, disbelieving. “But you’re good at track. You win awards all the time-“

“Not anymore.” Rei reached up to adjust his glasses, necessary this time, as they’d come askew during their fighting. “If you’d come to my last few meets like I asked, you’d know that.”

Rin’s arms suddenly fell to his sides, defeated. Despite his anger, despite all the dark feelings weighing him down… he didn’t want to hear this. Didn’t want to see Rei like this, looking tired, and defeated.

“But… it’s probably just a low patch, you’ll-“

“I won’t.” Rei cut him off, waving a hand dismissively. “My coaches have already told me they think this is my wall. That I won’t get better than this.”

Rin flinched back. That wasn’t right – he was down and out, but Rei, Rei was supposed to keep going. How could this be? How could everything be falling down around them?

Rei watched his face fall, and gave a small, self-deprecating chuckle.

“It’s alright, Rin… Track was never my dream, anyway.” He looked back up, meeting Rin’s eyes. “But swimming is _your_ dream. Don’t you remember? How you told me you felt swimming the relay… How you wanted to be like your dad.”

Rin said nothing, clenching his fists. Rei was right, and he knew it – that was why it hurt so damn bad to fall so short.

“Your swimming was so beautiful… but I’ve watched all the beauty fade out of it over time. It’s because you gave up a long time ago. But I sincerely believe… that this isn’t the end for you, Rin.”

Rin shook his head. “Why do you think that?”

“Because unlike me, this is your dream at stake. And unlike me, you’re not a quitter. I sincerely believe that you can still make it.” His gaze was unwavering, never breaking eye contact with Rin. “I never stopped believing in you.”

Rin gave another slow shake of his head, though he could feel his walls crumbling down. His eyes misted with tears where he stood.

“How can I keep going when I don’t even… love it anymore?” His voice cracked, and he had to take a deep breath before continuing. “How can I find that love again?”

“Think of the last time you felt it.” Rei smiled a little, taking a step closer – not aggressive, this time, but coming forward to help. “Think of what it would take to bring that feeling back.”

Rin didn’t have to try very hard to remember when that was. The relay was all that had been on his mind for a long time. He’d thought clinging to that past memory was holding him back, but…

Looking at Rei’s encouraging smile, he thought about the time Rei told him his swimming was beautiful. And he thought, maybe, that those memories didn’t have to hold him back. Maybe, just maybe, they could push him forward.

He couldn’t be sure yet. But he could take Rei’s advice, and at least _try_.

Tears flooded his eyes, and he sagged on his feet. Before he knew what was happening, he was leaning into Rei, his face buried in Rei’s shoulder as he let some of his pain out into Rei’s shirt.

It wasn’t the end. But it was a beginning, and that was something. 

* * *

“I’ve decided to go back to Japan.”

Neither of them looked at each other as Rin announced what they both already knew. Neither of them were looking at each other, sitting on opposite ends of Rin’s bed, facing away.

“I think that’s the best decision you could make. I think you’ll find what you lost there.”

“Yeah. I think so, too.”

They were both quiet for another several long, drawn out seconds. It had been slow going for Rin since his confrontation with Rei, and he didn’t feel like he’d gotten much better. The heavy weight of his failures still rested on his shoulders. But Rei had held him up, kept him grounded. Helped him see that there was a light beyond all this darkness, and that, even if it was hard to see, he was heading toward it.

But he couldn’t rely on Rei for everything. There were some things he would just have to do himself.

“Hey, Rei,” he said suddenly, turning to look at him. Rei looked back, expression melancholy. “Do you remember when we first met, and I asked you to teach me English?”

Rei’s face lightened, and he chuckled. “Yes. Of course I remember.”

“Remember how you kept scooting further and further down the bench to get away from me.”

“I should have kept going.”

“Hah, and miss all the fun we’ve had since?”

He’d meant it sarcastically, but as his words hung in the air, he knew there were none truer. He thought about their races, ridiculous competitions, attending each other’s meets, long talks on the bench after practice, sleepovers. They _did_ have fun. Besides Russell, Lori, and Winnie, Rin thought, Rei was the one good thing about Australia.

“We have had a lot of fun,” said Rei softly, echoing all Rin’s sentiments with a soft sigh. They were looking away from each other again.

“Remember when I said I was happy to find someone who understood me?”

“I do remember.”

Rin smiled, genuine and open, a way he hadn’t smiled in years. “I guess I didn’t realize back then just how true that was.” He looked back at Rei, moving a little closer to him. “I don’t think anyone… has ever understood me quite like you.”

Rei looked up, met his eyes. They both moved closer together.

“You’ve been… such a good friend to me, Rei. One of the best I could ever ask for- no, better than I have any right to ask for.”

Rei smiled, giving a slight shake of his head. “You’ve been a very good friend to me too, Rin. I… think of you as my best friend.”

“Wow.” Rin swallowed hard, his throat suddenly thick. “Your… your best friend, huh?”

“Yes. You… pulled me out of my shell. You were the first person who ever really _talked_ to me… who wanted to know me well.” He blushed. “And you showed me how to have fun… and I’m grateful.” 

They’d gotten very close now, still keeping eye contact. Rin’s eyes were growing heavier and heavier with tears, and to his surprise, Rei’s were watering as well.

“You have to do this,” Rei said softly, breaking the silence. “You do. And I’m so proud that you’re still trying… I want you to succeed.”

“I know Rei.”

“But I’m going to miss you,” he confessed, voice breaking. He reached up and pulled his glasses off, hurriedly trying to hide his face in his sleeve.

“Don’t do that,” said Rin gently, tears spilling over his own eyelids. “Let me see those gorgeous eyes. Please.”

Rei put his arm down, tears sliding down his cheeks. Rin stared into those beautiful amethyst eyes, even bigger now that he had his glasses off, now that they were glistening with tears.

“We’ll see each other again.”

Rei nodded frantically. “Okay.”

“I’ll come back. I promise.”

“Yes.”

“I’ll find my way again. And then I’ll come back.”

“I’ll be here.”

“Good,” said Rin, and then he kissed Rei.

Rei kissed back.

They stayed that way until they both started to run out of breath. When they broke apart, their hands were locked together, and they were still very close.

Putting their arms around each other, they held on tight, and cried for a very long time.

* * *

“Hurry up, Haru!”

Haru ran as fast as he could through the airport, trying to keep up with Rin several steps ahead of him. The second they’d gotten through security Rin had taken off, making Haru fear that he might be left behind. Lost in the Sydney airport was not really the way he wanted to go out.

They got to the top of an escalator and thankfully Rin _had_ to slow down, blocked by several other travelers and their luggage. He craned to see over them, searching for someone in the crowd down below.

“Who are you looking for?”

“A friend of mine is supposed to meet us here. Don’t worry, he speaks Japanese so you’ll be fine!”

Haru gave a shrug, wondering idly what Rin’s Australian friends would be like. It wasn’t like he had any say in meeting him, anyway – he was forced to go wherever Rin dragged him, ever since being whisked away on this journey.

“Ah, there he is!” said Rin just as they were nearing the bottom of the escalator, and like a shot he was off again, weaving through the crowd ahead of Haru.

When Haru finally caught up, he found Rin with his arms thrown around another boy about their age, with blue hair and red glasses. Both of them were hugging each other tightly, laughing through light tears.

“You’re just as exuberant as ever, Rin.”

“Rei, what the hell? Are you as tall as me now!?”

“I’ve had a bit of a growth spurt while you’ve been away.”

“Haha, well, at least you match up to me in _one_ category, huh?”

“I think you’ll find that I match up to you in much more than that.” The other boy sounded cocky, though his grin showed pure bliss. “Now that you’re back, I can show you the even more beautiful me I’ve become!”

“At this rate the only thing you’re beating me at is being a nerd.”

Haru watched them as they held on to each other, laughing and exchanging taunts. They seemed so happy to be back together that Haru felt like he was intruding on this reunion. He was debating stepping back to give them some space, but before he could move, Rin seemed to remember he was there.

“Oi, Haru,” he said, breaking the hug but still keeping an arm around the other boy’s shoulders. “This is the guy I was telling you about – the one who saved me. Ryugazaki Rei!”

He beamed at Rei, who was suddenly blushing, looking self-conscious. “Aren’t you overstating it…?”

“I’m not overstating anything!”

“Well… you helped me a lot, too…”

Haru definitely felt like he was intruding now. Rin and Rei were giving each other a look that was much deeper than what Haru had been expecting from Rin’s description of their relationship. Rin had said they were very good friends, but this seemed like something else.

Rei seemed to remember that he had just been introduced to someone, however, and broke away from Rin, giving a small, polite bow to Haru – the kind done by someone unused to such customs, outside what his parents had taught him.

“It’s nice to meet you, Haruka. Rin’s told me a lot about you, in the past.”

“Did I really?”

“You talked about him all the time. Don’t you remember?” asked Rei, raising an eyebrow, and Rin blushed a little.

“Ah… sorry.”

Haru wasn’t sure who he was apologizing to, but given the brief, uncertain glance Rei gave his way, he assumed the apology was meant for Rei after all.

“He’s talked about you a lot, too,” he said, truthfully. Rin often talked about the one who saved him in Australia, the one who kept him from sinking too far down into the depths of despair. The one who believed in him when he couldn’t believe in himself, and who encouraged him to do what was right for himself and his dream.

Rei’s mouth popped open in surprise, and he looked at Rin, who was blushing brighter. They shared one of those deep looks again, and Haru shifted uncomfortably.

“Should I give you two some time to catch up?” he suggested, and they both flinched away, shaking their heads.

“No, that’s alright – you’re both staying at my apartment tonight, right? We can talk there.”

Rei started to lead them out of the airport as he explained. “My parents recently went back to Japan for a few weeks to see family and go to my cousin’s wedding, but I had to stay here for school. But my parents don’t mind me having friends over while they’re away.”

“Thanks for doing this, by the way.”

“It’s no trouble. I’ve really been looking forward to your visit.”

They were moving close together, and Haru watched as Rin’s hand brushed shyly over Rei’s.

“I’ve been looking forward to it, too.” Rin grinned. “After all, I promised I’d come back, right?”

“And I promised I’d be here.”

Their hands were bumping up against each other again, and then Rin finally decided to take Rei’s in his, cupping it lightly in his grip while they walked. Rei was smiling bashfully, looking away.

“Are you sure you don’t need some space?”

They both turned back to him, looking flustered, though they didn’t let go of each other’s hands.

“Hey, let’s go to Hyde Park,” said Rin, trying to look more put together. “There’s some stuff I want to show you there, anyway. You come too, Rei.”

“Of course.”

“There’s a lot of amazing sights I’m going to show you here, Haru. You better be ready.”

Haru shrugged. He didn’t mind going to see all these things with Rin, but judging by the way he kept his hand locked around Rei’s, Haru felt like Rin had found the only sight he himself cared to see.


End file.
